


My Odd family

by JosieHook20



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieHook20/pseuds/JosieHook20
Summary: Single since 17, A seducer, and lived on his own since 18. Has barely a relationship with his brother and his father. Harry has had a difficult three, almost four years. Harry thought that his life would never get better and that the world would be better without him in the world. Harry also thought that anything good wouldn't come within his life until he finds out something that turns his world upside down. Harry finds out he is two months pregnant and starts to become attached to his little one. A tragedy occurs where Harry almost loses the light out of his darkness. Luckily, the baby lives and makes it to past the due date, and comes out healthy. As the years pass by with now having his little miracle, new monsters, old enemies come and go while more little miracles come along. Will Harry be able to fight off these new monsters and enemies while protecting his little ones?





	1. Chapter 1

24 years ago, I never thought I live to see 18 and see Grace's birth, My Niece and Nephews births, and even my own children's birth, but a voice inside told me to keep going, even with the attempts of taking my own life from the time I was 17 to when I found out I was two months pregnant with my first baby, of whom I thought I would never see her born due to the birth control almost killed her. Luckily, She got out of it alive and is now 20 and a junior in college. After almost losing her to birth control, I thought I would never have any more children because of what the birth control did to my womb, but God proved me wrong. I love all of my children but, my first baby is the main reason why I'm still here and what kept me from taking my own life between the ages of 17-20,21.

If you were to tell 17-year-old me, after that witch cheated on me, that at 21, I would have my first baby, have a second baby at 26, have an angel baby at 30, have a set of twins at 31, and a final baby at 41, I would have thought you were nuts and would say that I wouldn't see 18 and Grace, and would be dead by 18-19.

I love all of my little miracles and wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. Hookup with a client

_October 5, 2004_  
Just another Tuesday at house of Seducers and Harlots. Some of the Seducers and Harlots are ethier coming back from Maternity/Paternity leave or are going on Maternity/Paternity leave, others are just leaving for different reasons which entail: Children, better pay, age, wanting to move on. Etc. Many of the people that work in this field come into it when they are 18, 19, early 20s, or heck, even earlier in life depending on the situation of why they came into this field and leave closer to their thirties or later to start a family. Some stick to this plan and others, well, sometimes God has other plans in mind for them. Maria Hanning is both the owner and boss of the house of Seducers and Harlots. The top ranking Harlot is a woman named Sadie Fish, currently 47,who left the field after her and her significant other were expecting a baby sooner than they planned, and reason why she came back, well, she needs money for her kids to go to college, and The Top ranking Seducer is Harrison Hook or Harry Hook,Currently 20, who's been doing this since he was 18. Both Sadie and Harry have fucked their fair shares of men and women. Sadie in it for the money and Harry, well, just for a job that pays well. Tonight, Unlike Sadie, Harry gets a surprise that he never thought he would have to face.

Jonas Sparrow, who has been married to Uma Ursula for two years and is currently 8 weeks or 2 months pregnant with their quads, has an appointment with a seducer that they call, The Pirate Seducer or Harry Hook. Jonas has impregnated at least three other people, besides his wife, and possibly plans to make Harry number 4.  
"We meet again, Whore!" Jonas declares the nickname that he has for Harry as he slams the door to the room shut.  
"Jonas? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be fucking Uma?"  
"Yes, but that bitch is pregnant and she won't give me the sexual attention I need, and she wonders why I knocked up three other people besides her." Harry tries to distance himself from Jonas, even though Jonas is a customer. Jonas' eyes fill up fast with lust as he stares at Harry.  
"You know, Whore, I've always have had a bit of a crush on you." Harry gives a look of 'what?'  
"You heard me. I've secretly have loved you all along." Jonas draws a line with his finger down Harry's chest.

"You've secretly loved me? Are you high?" Jonas pulls Harry closer to him, wraps his arms around Harry's waist, and starts to suck on Harry's neck. Harry's eyes go wide with pleasure.  
"No, I'm high on lust." Jonas starts to leave a trail of love bites all down Harry's neck and throat. Harry's eyes start to roll into the back of his head in pleasure. Harry lets out a breathy moan, letting Jonas know that he likes for some reason. The moment goes on for at least 20 minutes and during those 20 minutes, both Harry and Jonas get 'excited' because of the moment. Jonas pulls away and strips himself and motions, with his eyes, Harry to do the same. Jonas drools over Harry's 8-inch dick. Once Harry strips, Jonas pins Harry to the wall and sucks on his neck before pushing him onto the bed. Jonas gets on top of Harry and stares into his eyes. Jonas crashes lips onto Harry's and makes out with him. While Jonas is making out with Harry, Jonas shoves his 6-inch dick, with no condom, inside of Harry and fucks him. Jonas' dick finds its way into Harry's womb. Jonas thrusts hard into Harry while trying to get Harry pregnant. After an hour of fucking, both Harry and Jonas cum. Harry doesn't remember that Jonas isn't wearing a condom until He feels Jonas' cum inside of his womb. After Jonas cums, He pulls out, gets dressed, and leaves, while Harry lays there for 10 minutes until He gets up, gets dressed, packs up for the night, and leaves. Little does Harry know that soon he will be expecting a surprise that he never thought he would ever see, even if the baby is related to a Sparrow. 


	3. I'm Pregnant!?!?!?

_December 5, 2004- Harry's Pov_  
"Bleh." Here I am again, in the bathroom, at church, vomiting, for the 5th time today, and it's only 10:00, in the morning. I was fine when I went to pick up Gracie and I haven't eaten much today due to me feeling very nauseous and my stomach in knots for some reason, and I'm not even near my jerky older brother. This is possibly the worst case of the flu I have ever had in life, that's saying something comparing to the cases of the flu back on the isle.

"Ok, I think I'm-no, I'm not done." My stomach churns mid-sentence and I vomit for the 6th time. I feel like my throat is on fire with the amount of vomit that's coming out of me.  
"Uggh." Vomiting isn't the only thing that has been happening to me lately. My chest has become swollen and sore of which has made me become more worried about me being sick. I've been going to the bathroom a lot often besides vomiting which also again is starting to concern me because I think I might have a bladder infection. Wait! Is Fatigue a symptom of the flu? Oh crap! Do I have the flu or the plague? Am I dying? I'm only 20. I look down at my bloated stomach in fear of what's happening to my body. Is that my intestines slowly blowing up to kill me? Oh god! What if I am dying and this is just the beginning? I vomit again before I check my pockets and find a pregnancy test in my right pocket.

"Maybe, I am pregnant. No, I can't be. Maybe. better to check." I take the pregnancy test and wait for the longest 5 minutes of my life.

After waiting for what feels like 5 hours, I see a result that I never thought would be possible.

"I'm pregnant!?!?!?" The positive result in my hand is something I never thought I would ever see in my life. This baby in me is a Hook but, is also a Sparrow. Besides that this baby is related to a Sparrow, I'm both excited and nervous for my pregnancy.  
  
  


~After Church~

I just dropped Grace off and I needed to ask mom something.

"You're pregnant, but don't know how far along?"

"Yea."

"Alright." Mom starts up the mobile ultrasound machine and places the wand on my pregnant stomach and moves it around until a clear picture appears on the screen.

I stare in awe at the picture. This is one of the big things in life that I never thought I would ever see.

"Well, Harrison, judging by the way my grand baby is measuring. You're about 8 weeks along. When was the last time you had sex that involved making a baby?"

"October 5th."

"Do you remember the person you did it with?"

"Jonas."

"Jonas Sparrow?"

"Yea."

"Well, you are 8 weeks or 2 months pregnant with a technically Hook-Sparrow baby."

"At least, there's a baby."

"Do you want to hear their heartbeat."

"Please." Mom grabs another machine that's for hearing an unborn baby's heartbeats and puts the device on my stomach, and after waiting for it to turn on, I hear my baby's heartbeat. I can't believe that this is real. It feels like a dream. After the 'appointment', I just sit in my car and think about my future with my baby when they're born. Wow, Earlier I thought I was dying only to find out that's because of a baby on the way. This is going to be only interesting journey.


	4. Almost a lost tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter

_January 5, 2005- Harry's POV_  
It's still weird that 6 months from now, I'm going to have my little one in my arms. I know that I'm only three months pregnant, but it's still daunting. Maria, my boss, comes in and goes out of the room I work in only enough time to set down a pill and a glass of water. Maria must have left me a painkiller. I do have a headache. I take the pill without a second thought and I wait for my last client for the night. I don't get many clients on Wednesdays.

When my last client comes in, He just strips in front of me and motions me to do the same with his eyes. I do what his eyes tell me and he fucks me. After the last client leaves and I pack up for the night, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Fuck." I don't usually have pains in my stomach after a client. I do feel them in my behind after they fuck me depending on how hard they did it. This pain feels like it's serious and I think it has to do with my baby in danger. Oh god, what was in that pill that's doing this and why is it putting my baby in danger?? I pack up the rest of my stuff, rush to get to my car, and drive quickly to the hospital. I hope to God that my baby is ok.

After a very nice nurse that I, unfortunately, yelled at because I'm in pain takes my vitals, I'm alone for a while until they get my doctor or in this case my mother on call and until she gets here. I'm going to have to apologize to that nurse after I find out why this is happening.

About two hours go by until Mom gets in, and I think the pain has gotten worse.

"Harrison, I heard what happened. Is it possible you took birth control by accident?"

"I know I took something for the massive headache that I have." Mom's eyes get wide.

"Harrison, you took birth control !" I think back to the pill that Maria gave me and it was pink but, I thought it was a painkiller. I didn't know it was birth control.

"What does birth control do to pregnant men?"

"It causes kills unborn babies, which means that it causes miscarriages in pregnant men." I feel my heart shatter. I took a pill that I thought was for my headache to find out it's to kill my baby.

"Harrison, don't lose hope yet. There's about a low percent chance you might not lose your child if the other doctors and I work fast to get it out of your system and hope that the baby doesn't get hurt in the process."

"You mean there's a chance that I might not lose my little one tonight?"

"That's what I'm hoping. I'll be back in a little while or maybe longer." After Mom leaves the room, tears start to burst out. I only just found out my little one existed a month ago, I don't want to lose them now! I'm too attached to them. They brought me out of the darkness that I've been in for the past three years. I can't go back to that darkness.

After possibly an hour of crying, I hear voices in the hallway and a thud.

"Gil! Watch out!" That sounded like Cj? I stand up the best I can without groaning in pain and see from the door, Gil and I think Anthony on the wall down the hallway, and Harriet and Cj trying to peel their husbands off the wall.

"Har? Why are you crying and hunched in pain?" I want to tell them about my little one on the way but, at this point. I don't know if I should since I might lose them tonight.  
"Gil! Watch ou-and we owe more money to the hospital." Anthony pulls out a book on how to fix the parts that Gil broke of the hospital. Cj walks up to the clipboard on the wall.  
"Name: Harrison J Hook. Gender: Male. Pronouns: He/Him. Age:20. Marriage status: Single. Pregnant: Yes. Hold the phone, What? Reason for hospitalization: Mistook Birth Control for a Pain Killer?"  
"Har, You're pregnant?" Harriet asks and I just nod my head, too scared to answer.  
"How far along?"  
"12 weeks or 3 months to be exact."  
"When did you find out?"  
"Last month when I was 8 weeks or 2 months pregnant."  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Tears pool into my eyes.  
"I didn't want to all of ya's hopes up if I miscarry which might be tonight if the birth control isn't out of my system in time." Without warning, the room starts to go dark and I start to fall before Harriet catches me, and lifts me from the ground. I black out the moment my head hits the hospital bed.

 _Cj's POV:_  
Ok, I just found out that my brother that's currently passed out is 3 months pregnant! I thought when Mom called Harriet and me about Harry in the hospital. I thought it was about something more serious than accidentally aborting a baby by mistaking birth control for a painkiller.  
"Gil! Not again!" Gil is unfortunately on a lot of pain meds from his dentist appointment on Monday, which is why Gil is breaking walls and why we owe a lot of money to other businesses besides this hospital and the handyman since they had to fix the walls of our house.

"Guys!" Harriet, Anthony with a book in his hands, and Gil turn to me.

"What, Cj?"

"I'm worried about Har."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm afraid that this might happen again but when Har's not at work."

"You mean that the guy, that gave Harry the birth control, might try again when he's alone at his apartment?"

"Yea, and since there's a chance that he might miscarry and if he does, it might the reason why this might the last time we'll see him alive before he does it."

"You mean that this might the reason why Har might end his life?" I just nod my head.

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"I think that Har should move in with us."

"You do remember that we've been trying for three years, almost four trying to get Har to move in with us and know his answer is going to be no."

"Well, he might change his mind based on what's happening now, and remember, his answer before him and Hudson had the argument that has caused them to not talk to each other for the last three 2 years, it was a maybe. Then, it changed to fuck no once that happened."

"Yea, but there is still a chance that Harry might still say no."

"Yea, but first, let's hope that Harry doesn't miscarry tonight." Mom happens to walk in after our conversation is done.

"Oh, Calista, Harriet. I didn't know you two were here. I had a feeling that Gilligan was here based on the holes in the walls that I passed by. Calista, how high of a dose is Gilligan's pain meds?"

"About the normal amount. Why?"

"Just curious. Anyway, I possibly have the solution to make sure that a miscarriage doesn't occur tonight."

"You have a solution?" Mom hooks up an iv into Har's arm with the possible solution.

"I'm hoping that this will work. It better work because if it doesn't work, then I don't know what else to do." After Mom hooks up the iv to Har's arm, She leaves to see if there are more solutions, in case this one doesn't work. Mom comes back after an hour and sees that the solution that she thought might not work, worked!

"It's a miracle. This solution worked."

"So, No Miscarriage?"

"Well, it stopped the birth control but, we still have to see." Mom grabs the ultrasound that's in the room and starts it up. Once the Ultrasound machine is started up, Mom puts the wand on Har's baby bump and moves it around until a clear picture shows up on the screen.

"Looks like this baby is both a resilient little one and as stubborn as their father is. Now, we wait for him to wake up." Anthony pulls out a book on how to wake up some who's passed out, and Gil just cuts right to the chase.

"Gil, don- oh no."

**Trigger warning for down below.**

_Harry's POV_

I have been out for god knows how long until I feel a stinging on both of my cheeks. My eyes pop open and my hand reaches out and strangles the throat of the person who's doing that, which turns out to be Gil. I look to my left and see an IV hooked up to my arm and the ultrasound with the picture of my baby on the monitor. 

"My baby!"I release my grip on Gil's throat.

"The birth control didn't kill them?"

"No, the birth control didn't kill them. Your sisters seem like they have something to say. So, I'm going to leave all of you to discuss what needs to be discussed." Mom leaves the room, which just leaves Harriet, CJ, Gil, Anthony, and myself. I can see that they're worried about me, and that's good, but I think it's time to move in with them and force myself to make up with my brother. Hudson was only trying to helping two, almost three years ago, and I shut him out.

"So, Har, we all have been talking and we think it's a good idea to move in with us, and before you say no. It's because we're worried that this might happen again and-" The fallout between my brother and me was about me trying to commit suicide. Uma really broke me when she cheated on me. I really loved her. The fallout happened three days before Harriet's wedding when Hudson had walked on me, cutting myself.

 _"Harrison! What the hell are you doing?"_ I tried to hide the fact I was cutting myself from my brother. My 20-year-old brother.

 _"Nothing, why?"_ I could tell that Hudson knew. Hudson had the look in his eyes.

 _"If you're not doing anything, then why are both your arms bleeding? And why are you bleeding?"_ Every lie I could come up with appeared in my mind, but I couldn't make the words to say them. I forced myself to show Hudson my arms.

 _"You're cutting? Why?"_ Tears started to stream down my face at that moment. Hudson knew the reason why.

_"Harry! Wake up! It's been almost a year since she cheated on you! It's time to move on!"_

_"I can't, Hudson! I can't move on from Uma! I loved her!"_

_"Yea, and it's clear that she didn't love you like that!"_ I got up in Hudson's face at that moment!

_"Hudson! You're lucky that Rhonda didn't that to you when she could have!"_

_"Harrison!"_

_"Get out!"_

_"Harry-"_

_"GET OUT!"_ Hudson got out of my apartment and didn't speak to him during Harriet's wedding, Cj's wedding, all of Gracie's birthday parties, and other family events because of what had happened. The others found out during Halloween of that year and had tried to get me to make up with him, but I couldn't bring myself to that. I was so angry with him until I found out that this little was on the way and have become afraid to tell him. I know I have to tell him! He deserves to know about his niece/nephew that's on the way. After debating for a long time, I'm going to say yes to move in with them. It'll give me a chance to make up with Hudson and get our relationship back to what it was before.

"I'll move in with you four."

"Wait, what?"

"I said Yes."

"You said yes to something we've been trying to get you to say yes to for three, almost 4 years?"

"Yes."  
"And you do remember that Hudson lives next door. Right?"  
"Yes."

"Ok. that was easy."


	5. Moving out

_January 8, 2005-Harry's POV_

Today is the day I move out of the apartment I've been living in since I was 18 and had just graduated from High School at the time when I moved in, at 20 years old, and three months pregnant. I told my Landlord, Deigo, that I was moving out today when I got out of the hospital yesterday. Cj, Harriet, Gil, and Anthony are helping me move out. It's still hard to believe that I've been living here for almost 3 years.  
  
  


After an hour of packing up all of my stuff, including the items for my baby when they're born, everything gets loaded onto the truck outside. Harriet, Anthony, Cj, and Gil take off while I wait for my soon to be ex-landlord to come by so I can give him the keys.

20 minutes go by until Deigo walks in with his youngest child and I hand him the keys.

"So, this is goodbye?"

"For now, Deigo." I walk out the doors and out to my car where I just sit for a couple of minutes before I take off and head to my sisters' house, and just think about what has happened in the last three months. I got pregnant. Found out I'm pregnant. Heard my little one's heartbeat for the first time on the same day I found out that they're on the way. Almost lost them because I mistook birth control for a pain killer, and Here I am. Moving out and moving in with my sisters. I still have to tell Gracie and Hudson that I'm expecting. Harriet, Cj, and I are babysitting Gracie tomorrow which will be the perfect time to tell her, I hope. After just sitting there for 10 minutes, I start the car and drive to my sisters' house.

When I get to the house, I see that Cj is already outside, waiting for me. I get out of my car and start to walk towards my little sister, a symbol of me starting a new chapter and hopefully that chapter will have me making up with Hudson.


	6. Telling Gracie

_January 9, 2005- Harry's POV_  
Harriet, Cj, and I have to babysit Gracie tonight since Mom and Dad have some sort of ball that has to do with the hospital. I'm scared to tell Gracie, since she's the only little one, besides Romeo, Hudson's son, I've been around with since she was born and now, I'm going to have my bundle of joy. Gracie is either going to take this well or she's going to be a brat from hell. I'm hoping for a combo of both to maybe even it out.

Mom and Dad just left so, it's just Harriet, Cj, Gracie, and I.

"Gracie, Harry has something he wants to tell you!" I look at Cj with wide eyes.

"Calista, can I talk to you in private?" Cj follows me to where I want to talk to her in private.

"What!"

"Why did you tell Gracie that?"

"Har, you do have something to tell Gracie! She's going to be an aunt."

"I know, but I'm scared to tell her!"

"Har, I know that but, she's only 2, almost 3. She'll get over it."

"Really? Have you seen what she is like when she knows I'm going to be with her?"

"Who knows? Maybe she'll like having someone else to play with besides her adult siblings, and Romeo"

"But, Cj-" Cj pushes me in front of Harriet and Gracie. Harriet leaves the room which it's only Gracie and I.

"Gracie, I want to tell you something hard to explain." Gracie looks at me with attentive eyes.

"What?" Why did Gracie have to be born when we were 18? Why couldn't she have been born where we were 16, almost 17, and Hudson was 18, almost 19? This would have made it easier. She would have been in pre-school or kindergarten and already knew how to be around others, besides Romeo, and knowing that she wouldn't have the attention on her all the time.  
"Gracie, I'm pregnant!"  
"You're what?"  
"I have a baby inside of me." Gracie's facial expressions were starting to show that Gracie wasn't happy with what I just told her.

"NO BABY! I BABY!!!" Had a feeling it was going to go towards Brat territory. Grace's face gets angrier.

"I'M NOT A BRAT!" She yells while throwing items. Thought I was thinking what I just said, guess not.

"Gracie! Calm down!" That didn't work.

"Grace, come on!"

"Grace Juiliana Hook, sit down and be quiet." Gracie seems to calm down after that. Gracie is not happy with the news.

"Grace, I know you are not happy with what I just told you but, In almost 5 months from now, there will be another little one in my life besides you and Romeo. Ok?" Grace begins to pout and at this point, I'm done with dealing with her attitude. I get up and grab my stuff.

"Har, where are you going?"

"Going to go and wait in the car. I'm done dealing with the brat from hell." I whisper it so, Gracie doesn't hear it.

"Ok, Harriet, call Mom and Dad and tell them to come home."

"No! You two can deal with her. I'm done dealing with her." My mood and hormones have already fucked up with my pregnancy so far, but Grace's reaction made it worse. It's not my little one's fault for any of that.

"Har. To be honest, We really don't want to be around her after her reaction to your pregnancy. I think her reaction is worse than Dad's reaction, and that was over the phone."

I told my father the news of my pregnancy over the phone. He was out playing poker when I first heard my little one's heartbeat, and was out playing Poker again when I called to tell him that he was going to be a grandfather.

_"What do you want, Harrison?"_

_"Well, Dad, I want to tell you the good news."_

_"Spit it out, Boy! I'm in the middle of a card game!"_

_"Dad, I'm pregnant."_

_"You're what?"_

_"Pregnant. Two months, to be clear."_

_"Who's the other father?"_

_"Jonas."_

_"Jonas Sparrow?"_

_"Yes."_ The phone went silent until Dad spoke up again.

 _"You are not keeping this child!"_ That sentence made me question my father's and I's relationship or what we started up until I questioned him.

_"What do you mean I'm not keeping this baby?"_

_"You're a unwed male. You don't need to settle down so early!"_ He was being so sexist and having a double standard at this point.

 _"No shit, Sherlock! Dad! I'm 20. I'm legally an adult! You can't legally tell me what to do with my child!"_ I was getting really pissed!  
  


_"It doesn't matter, Boy! I'm your father! You have to do what I tell you to do! I am the head of this family! I'm the oldest!"_

_"1. You can't legally and Morally force me to have an abortion. 2. I don't have to do what you tell me to do, I'm an legal adult! 3. You are not the head of the family! Mom is! And 4. You are not the oldest! Mom is! And what if Harriet or Cj were pregnant_ _, or heck, even Hudson?_ _What would you say then? Would you force them to get an abortion?"_

_"No!_ _Calista and Harriet are wedded women and Hudson is a wedded man_ _."_

_"If I understand your logic, If Cj_ _,_ _Harriet_ _, or even Hudson_ _were to tell you that they're pregnant, you wouldn't force them to get abortions since they're wedded_ _people_ _but, since it's me! I have to get an abortion because I'm_ _not wedded_ _?"_

_"Exactly! And if you don't, Don't bother talking to me again. So, what do you say, Harrison?"_ Dad really expect me to kill the only person that brought me out of the darkness?

_"Goodbye, Asshole! Have a nice life!"_

_"Wait! Harrison-"_ I ended the call. I shattered the progress that my father and I had made to build a relationship.  
  
  


"Mom and Dad are on their way home. Harry? Are you ok?" I blink and look at Cj. Must have zoned out.

"Barely." Two negative reactions when told about my pregnancy. One from a monster, and one from a little girl. One reaction I kind of expected, especially for her age, and the other, I didn't. I thought that he would be happy for me, regardless of who's the other reason why my baby is created. I thought that Gracie had change him in ways that Hudson, Harriet, Cj, and I couldn't do, but I was wrong.

"Ok! Just put Gracie in a time out. We'll have to explain the Mom why the vase, the lights, and other items that Gracie broke, why they're broken, who broke them, and how they got broken." I see Gracie, facing the wall, in the corner, pouting.

20 minutes go by until Mom and Dad get home and The first thing that Mom notices is Gracie in the corner, pouting.

"Harriet, Harrison, Calista. Why is your sister in the corner, pouting?"

"She was being a brat and broken a lot of items."

"That explains why I see pieces of that vase your father got after Grace was born. It was a fake, anyway."

"Harry told Gracie the news." My eyes go wide.

"Harriet!" Dad's expression turns dark.

"So, your whore of a brother told your innocent little sister that he's expecting a spawn?" He just called me a whore! With Gracie in the fucking room!

"James-"

"Yea, I told her. Her bratty attitude is why that fake vase is broken, your ceiling lights are broken, and why your table is missing it's legs! I don't care if you call me that when it just us, but you do not use that word in front of Gracie!" I yell loudly at my father. I don't care that he uses that word when Gracie isn't in the room, but I care when he does use that word in front of Gracie. Grace does not need to hear that word at only 2, almost 3.

"I will use any word I want to! You are a whore!"

"You're the reason why I am a whore! You're the one that raped me for 6 years of my life!" I hear gasps from all three of my sisters. I know I shouldn't have said that with Grace in the room but, I don't care.

"So what, Harrison?"

"So what? SO WHAT? Dad! You're also the reason why all three of us and Hudson have scars and have PTSD!!!" Dad is about to yell again until Mom stops us.

"HARRISON! JAMES! Both of you, stop this nonsense now! Harrison, you're going to put more risk on yourself and your baby if you continue to do this! James! Do not say that he should get rid of it! It is clear that this baby is the reason why he's happier than ever!" I grab my stuff and leave with Cj and Harriet behind me. I don't speak again until we're in the car.

"I'm sorry that I said all of that while Gracie was in the room."

"It's not your fault, Harry. That's dad is the one that started the fight."

"I know, but I did pretty much told part of our childhood, in front of Gracie."

"Grace was bound to find out sooner or later."

"I was hoping that she would have been older before we told her what Dad was like when we were growing up. At least then, it wouldn't have changed her view of Dad."

"Har, she would have found out wether we told her or found out on her own. Unfortunately, she had to hear it from a fight." I don't see my father's and I's relationship getting back to what we starting to have before I got pregnant, any time soon. Even then, it'll be a while before it will ever get back to that. I'm more afraid to tell Hudson now. Dad's reaction and Grace's reactions, while one was more likely to happen for Gracie's age while the other I had hoped it was better than it was, made it worse for me wanting to tell anyone else. I'm hoping that Hudson takes the news well and doesn't react the way that Dad did. I doubt Hudson will react to the way that Gracie did but, maybe Romeo will. I really hope they take the news well. I'm praying for a miracle right now. 


	7. Hudson and making up

_January 12, 2005-Harry's POV_

It's been a week since I almost lost my little one and three days since I told Gracie about my pregnancy and she did not take the news well. Today I'm going to finally make up with Hudson after 2, almost 3 years, and tell him about my little one on the way. I'm hoping this goes well.

Hudson and I agreed to meet up in the park since I'm babysitting Gracie and she's been still a brat, so Her and Romeo playing at the park together might get the bratty part to go away. Grace and I sit on the bench, waiting for Hudson and Romeo to arrive, while doing that, I rub my 3-month baby bump. I know that it'll be smaller for a little while longer but, I know that my little one is in there, growing. I'm hoping that my little one is the reason why my relationship with my brother is back to what it was before the fallout almost 3 years ago.

"Huddy and Rome are here!" I look up and see Hudson carrying his little one since Romeo is only a year old, almost 2, and is still learning how to walk.

"Har."

"Hudson."

"Uncle Hawwy!"

"Hey, little man." It's hard to believe that in almost 5 months, Romeo won't be the baby of the family anymore. My little one will. Both Romeo and Gracie run to go play which leaves me with Hudson.

"So, Har. You said there was something you need to tell me?"

"Yea... Um.. Hudson, someone in this family is expecting."

"I hope it's not Mom."

"No, remember that Mom threaten to chop Dad's balls off if he got her pregnant again."

"Oh, yea. Um, Please don't tell me that Rhonda is pregnant!"

"No! I'm pretty sure that she would have told you by now!" I'm starting to get annoyed by Hudson! Can't he see the signs of Pregnancy in his little brother?

"Cj or Harriet is pregnant?" Ok, I'm done at this point.

"NO! I'M PREGNANT!! YOU DING BULB!" Hudson laughs at me and tears start to come. He really thinks I'm joking about something that would have been the reason why He wouldn't be able to hug me now if that happened.

"Wait a minute, you just called me a Ding Bulb, and you're crying. You're really pregnant?"

"If you're going to keep acting like this, then forget what I just said!" I turn to grab my stuff when Hudson turns me to face him.

"You really have a baby inside of you?"

"Yes, Moran!" Hudson hugs. While hugging, Hudson asks me a question.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months," I swear that if Hudson's eyes could pop out of the sockets, I think they could.

"Three months?? When did you find out?"

"When I was two months."

"What??? Why did you wait so long to tell me??"

"To be honest, the only person that knew before anyone else was Mom, then I told Dad which that didn't go well, Harriet, Cj, Gil, and Anthony had to find out when I almost lost my little one last week, and I told Gracie three days ago which she turned into a huge brat." Hudson looks at me with wide eyes.

"You almost miscarried? How?"

"I mistook birth control for a pain killer."

"You took birth control??"

"Yes, I didn't know it was birth control until I was already at the hospital! Remember Hudson, this little one is my first baby! So, I'm new at this pregnancy stuff!"

"Sorry. So, Grace didn't take it well when you told her?"

"That's an understatement. She broke a lot of things, and had to be told part of our childhood in a fight between Dad and me."

"What? Didn't you say that Dad didn't take it well ethier?"

"Yea. He told me to get an abortion."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an unwedded male and this baby is a Hook-Sparrow 'love child'."

"You conceived with a Sparrow?"

"Yea, Jonas. He happened to be the client to knock me up."

"I'm assuming that He will be paying child support for this child?"

"Hell yea! Payback for what he made that witch do to me almost 4 years ago."

"Now, Back to Dad. He told you to get an abortion because you're unwedded and the baby is a Hook-Sparrow child?"

"Yes. He told me that I don't need to settle down so early when he and Mom did at 18 when they had you. He also said that if I didn't do what he told me to do that I shouldn't bother talking to him anymore."

"What did you tell him?"

"Have a nice life, Asshole."

"Wow." Hudson's phone rings and he checks it.

"Speak of the devil," Hudson answers it.

"What do you want, Asshole?"

_"Hudson, why did you just called me that?"_

"Because I just found out that Har's pregnant and what you told him when he told you about this child on the way!"

 _"That whore told you? I swear to god I will-"_ Hudson hangs up the phone call with our father and hugs me again.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but you're my little brother and this baby seems that they'll make you happy. I just hope that dad doesn't try to kill them at birth." My heart stops for a moment.

"Sorry." I really don't want my baby to die at birth! Not at all! Not even at the hand of their grandfather!

"It's fine."

The rest of the afternoon is just Hudson and I rebuilding our relationship and talking about my pregnancy.


	8. Braxton Hicks

_February 14, 2005- Harry's POV_

Today is Valentine's Day and since I'm four months pregnant and single, I'm home alone, watching cheesy Valentine's Day movies and eating ice cream. So far in my pregnancy, I haven't had any weird cravings. Yet. I've been starting to show that there's a baby in me, which is kind of weird when older ladies ask me how far along I am when I'm at any place where they roam at. 

~1 hour later~ 

Still watching the first movie the channel is showing and just finished the three cartons of ice cream we had in the freezer. Add Ice Cream to the shopping list that's already three pages long and mainly, that's because one of the 5 people that live here is pregnant and has a baby on the way, oh wait, that's me. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight after eating three cartons of ice cream. Luckily, I only have three or four clients to deal with tomorrow, and the first one isn't until after lunch. I am so glad I didn't have any clients tonight since it's Valentine's Day and I'm 4 months pregnant. Most clients don't fuck pregnant Harlots or Seducers on Valentine's Day. There are some that will and that's like 5 or 6 of them that do. While trying to figure out what to eat since it's clear that my little one is in control in this matter, I start to get an uncomfortable feeling around my stomach. The feeling doesn't feel like my little one is in danger nor does it feel like a stomach ache from eating 3 cartons of ice cream. This feeling doesn't hurt as much as it just really uncomfortable. The feeling goes away after I shift a little on my feet. That was really weird, well, maybe not as weird as eating 3 cartons of ice cream. I walk back to the living room and grab the book on pregnancy and read it to see if there's anything about the uncomfortable feeling. While reading the said book, there's a chapter that catches my eye. The chapter is about Braxton Hicks which describes everything that was happening to me a few minutes ago. The chapter talks about different things about Braxton Hicks but, one of them is that it'll continue to happen until the real thing happens, 5 months from now, which is still daunting, I mean over a month ago, I didn't think I would be still pregnant and still alive if I miscarried but, My little one proved God wrong. I'm hoping that the Birth control didn't make my baby have any birth defects, but even if they do, I'll still love them. Even if they drive me batty some times, and even if Gracie acts like a brat around them and Romeo seems to be ok with the idea even though he doesn't understand the concept of it since he's almost 2, I'll still love them, no matter what and no matter how old they get. They'll always be my little one. 


	9. Pink or Blue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/yQlYSvzBEVo  
> A Thousand Years (Slowed down)

_March 5, 2005-Harry's POV_  
Today is one of the most daunting days of both my life and my pregnancy that I never thought I would live to so. Finding out the gender of my little one. I can't believe that this day has come to where I find out if I'm having a little girl or a little boy. I'm hoping for a baby girl but, I would be fine with a baby boy.

"'Arry?" I look over to my baby sister who I have since forgiven of when I told her about my little one on the way. Gracie is still a brat at times, but she seems ok with that news.

"What, Gracie?" Gracie hands me a doll while waiting for Mom to stop fighting with the ultrasound machine since Mom had used a part of it to fix Dad and had to order the new part for it and that's why she's fighting with the machine.

"Play?"

"Sure. Mom's still fighting with the machine." I play dolls with Gracie until Mom finally gets the machine to work with the new part.

"Ok, Harrison, finally got both the part to work and the machine to work with the new part. So, now we can find out the gender of your child." I hand the doll back to Gracie and stand up the best I can and waddle to where Mom has the machine set up. After the machine warms up, Mom puts the ultrasound jelly on my baby bump and moves the remote on it. After Mom moves the wand to get a better and clearer picture, it becomes clear what gender my little one is.

"Congrats Harrison. It's a girl." Tears flow out of my eyes. I can't believe that I'm seeing this. At 17 to 2 months before finding out my little one is on the way, I never thought I would ever see this. My little girl. My baby girl. My little one. I do have a name and a middle name in mind for her, but it can wait. After finding out the gender of my little one, I leave and just stare in awe at that this is real. My little girl will be born, 4 months from now. It's been really daunting since now finding out that my little one didn't die in the womb from birth control. It still makes me worry a little bit since this little one is technically Jonas' and he will have to pay child support for my child since she is his baby.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
  
  
This is going to be a long and weird journey, but it will be worth it in the end when I have my little girl in my arms. 


	10. 21st Birthday

_March 16, 2005- Harry's POV_

Harriet, Cj, and I turn 21 today, and I'm 5 months pregnant. Hudson already turned 23 two days ago and Gracie turns 3 in 9 days. I never thought during our last birthdays that A. I would be still alive to see 21 and B. I would be expecting a little girl of who's name I have already thought about even before I got pregnant with her. When I was still 16 and still dating Uma, I already had plans to one day marry her, have a family with her, grandkids, maybe great-grandkids, and just overall grow old together but, those plans died the day Uma cheated on me. I loved Uma and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, even though I might have not been able to give her the future that she now has with Jonas, but enough with the sad stuff. Harriet, Cj, and I have decided to celebrate our 21st at home since I have a little one on the way. It took some convincing to get me on board with just being at home for our 21st. I told them when they brought up the idea of staying in for our 21st was to still go out but, then it settled in that I have a little one that's expected to arrive in 4, almost 3 months, and want to keep her in there until then. I haven't told Harriet, Cj, Gil, Anthony, Hudson, or Rhonda about the gender of my little one or her name. Mainly, I don't want to get their hopes up if she isn't born a girl. Not saying I won't love him but, I don't want them to be disappointed when they're getting a nephew when I told them that they were getting a niece.

"Har? Earth to Harry?" I blink and Look at Harriet.  
"What?"  
"Do you want pizza or not?"  
"Um, yea." Harriet leaves me alone to order pizza. A few minutes go by until I feel a gentle thud against my bump. A thud? Inside of me? Wait a minute! Did I just... I did just feel my little one kick for the first time, well a flutter at least. It's still a start!  
"Har!" I look up and see Harriet and Cj looking at me crazy.  
"What?"  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"My little one just kicked."

"They Kicked?"

"Yea!" Cj and Harriet look at me.

"What?"

"Now, will you now tell us what gender the baby is?" I forgot that I would tell them what gender my little one is when I felt her kick for the first time.

"Oh, yea. Um, Are both of ya really sure you want to know? Ultrasounds aren't always correct. There's a chance it could be wrong. Heck! Dad thought Gracie was a boy until he saw the clearer ultrasound!"

"Harry, can you just tell us already? Please!" They really want to know. Even if they are disappointed when she isn't the gender I told them.

"Fine. My little one's gender is XX." Harriet's eyes get wide!

"IT'S A GIRL???"

"Yea." I turn away and all of a sudden, I'm no longer on the ground.

"I can't believe that my little brother is expecting a little girl! Wait! What's her name going to be?" I turn to Cj for help.

"You might as well tell us now. You know she's going to bug you until you tell her. Even if we have to wait until the other girl in the room is born." I sigh deeply before I say it.

"Fine! Her name is going to be Ocean Josie Hook." Harriet squeals that are loud enough that I'm surprised that she didn't kill my hearing.  
  
  


Cj and Harriet tell Gil and Anthony that My baby is going to be a girl and her name will be Ocean Josie Hook. Hudson said he heard the convo through the walls because of Harriet's loud squeal It is still hard to believe that 4, almost 3 months, Ocean will be here in my arms. In a way, Ocean was planned. I always knew that I would at least have my first child in my 20's. Didn't know when in my 20's that she would make an appearance, but I knew it would be in my 20's. Even if her appearance isn't in the most suited conditions that I wanted it to be for her appearance, I'll still love her, regardless of how the conditions were that made her, and her arrival.


	11. Grace's 3rd birthday

_March 25, 2005-Harry's POV_

Today marks 3 years since Gracie has been on this earth. That was a weird day. Mom had finished fixing up Dad when her water broke. CJ drove the rocket car. We got there before Gracie was born in the car. Shocking for us. Cj and Harriet got Mom to the delivery room while Hudson and I had to carry Dad in and I tripped and fell unto the nice receptionist's desk that pointed us to the hall where Gracie was going to be born. Harriet almost turned me off on women when we had to scrub up and she showered up. Even with all of that craziness that happened, Gracie was born healthy and safely into the world. Since the arrival of little Miss Ocean is happening in 4, almost 3 months and Romeo is still young, it's a small party with the eight, or 9 of us if you count Ocean since she's still inside of me. 

Heading towards the end of Gracie's birthday party where she is starting to act more bratty since it's getting closer to her naptime and Romeo becoming a little more like Hudson since it's also getting closer to his naptime too. My patience with my father wearing thin. He keeps asking me why I didn't get that abortion and why I'm still keeping this "mistake", which is pissing me off! I make sure I'm not near Romeo or Gracie when I say this. 

"Fuck off, Dad. I'm not in the mood! You were happy when you found out you knocked Mom up at 17 and were happy when you found out that Hudson and Rhonda were expecting the Christmas they told us that Romeo was on the way. If you're not going to be happy for me, then go away!" I walk out of Mom and Dad's apartment and just wait in the car for Harriet, Anthony, Cj, and Gil. Once I see all of them walk out, They all know why I left. They know about the rubble that is my father's and I's relationship and quite frankly, It's affecting Harriet, Cj, and Hudson's relationship with Dad because of my little one. I hope my Father's and I's relationship will get better when Ocean comes along, but in the near future, that doesn't seem likely for a long while. 


	12. Easter

_March 27, 2005- Harry_

Since the situation that happened between my Father and I during Grace's birthday, I had thought that getting together for Easter was a big no for the year, but I was wrong. This gathering is just the 8 or 9 of us again since Mom and Dad sides of the family are busy with different things this year, which was and still is understandable and also that Romeo is turning 2 in over a month and Ocean's arrival is happening in almost 3 months, which is another two reasons for the small gathering. 

Same as what I was trying to do at Grace's birthday, I try to avoid talking to my father, but it fails like last time. 

"So, Harrison!"

"If it has to do with my child, go away!" 

"So, Harrison! Why are you keeping this mistake? You're young and unwedded. You don't have to settle down so early! Maybe you should give it up for adoption!" I grit my teeth before I speak. 

"Father. Where was this talk when you found out that Hudson and Rhonda were expecting? They were young when they had him. So, isn't he a mistake in your eyes?"

"Romeo is my grandson! He is not a mistake!"

"But, my little girl, your granddaughter is?"

"Yes." I try to walk away from my father but, he won't get the fucking hint!

"Father! You said it yourself that I shouldn't bother talking to you again if I kept this child, so WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING TO ME! You say that my little one is a mistake that should have been aborted and all of this! If you had the same attitude with Mom, none of us would be here!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Why aren't you getting the fucking hint that I don't want to be around someone who won't be Happy and Supportive for me! The most you could do is to get away from me and never talk to me again!" I run out of my parents' home and just run, with tears in my eyes. I ruined another family event. I have no idea where I'm going and all I know is that I don't want to be near my father right now! I start to feel my little one move around inside of me, very jerkily, which is freaking me out a little because I'm scared that I might be the reason why Ocean comes 4, almost 3 months early. I'm hoping that's not why she's moving around so jerkily, but better to find out there's nothing to worry about than finding out later that it was something to worry about! I dash to the hospital to make sure that Ocean isn't coming today but, in case she does, I'll already be there. 

After dealing with all the paperwork and other stuff that has to do with people that are expecting in the emergency care, I'm in a room with an iv attached to my arm and waiting for the doctor to come. 20 minutes go by when the Doctor comes in and it's my mother. 

"Oh thank god, you and the baby are ok."

"I'm not sure about the baby being ok."

"What do you mean?"

"She was moving around very jerkily before I came here."

"Jerkily?"

"She was moving around as if she wanted to be born today which she would be premature." 

"Alright. Let's check to make sure. It could be nothing but, just in case." Mom starts up the machine and once it warms up, I lift up my shirt which reveals my 5-month pregnant stomach, which I see my little moving a lot because of my now exposed bump. After the jelly for the ultrasound is applied, Mom places the wand and moves it around to show a picture of my little one. I hope that Ocean is ok. It could be nothing and Ocean was just dealing with the after-effects of what happened between her grandfather and me, but it could be something serious!

"Well, Harrison, it seems like everything is fine with the baby." That's good. I didn't want the light that brought me out of the darkness to leave before she's called home by God. 

After getting the paperwork and the rest of what will allow me to leave is all done and over with, Mom drives me home where Harriet, Anthony, Cj, Gil, Hudson, Rhonda, and Romeo are waiting to find out if Ocean and I are ok. I walk in and all of the heads turn to me. 

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Uh, yea, we're fine. I'm sorry I ruined another family gathering."

"No, ya didn't. Dad ruined it when he started to talk about the baby as if the baby is a mistake."

This has been an interesting Easter and I do not wish to continue what just happened as tradition. I'm both Mentally and Physically exhausted from what happened today but, I got my cardio in and told my father off, which is a plus in the right direction. I hope that my father will act better when Ocean comes but, right now, I don't see that happening any time between now and July. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Ws0sCcEf-XQ  
> Halo by Beyonce

_April 1,2005-Ocean_

This is boring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **"Well, I'm sorry! But, you're going to have to stay here and see darkness for almost 3 more months!"** I hate that the voice is right. Wait a minute, why are there people looking at me? I'm naked!

 **"Ocean, they're here to see what's it like for you on the inside!"** Weird. Hi, my name is apparently going to be Ocean? Voice! Why is my name going to be Ocean?

 **"The parent that's carrying you decided that Ocean will be your name!"** Why would they name me after a large body of water?

 **"They're a pirate."** Really? Ok, that makes sense on why my name will be Ocean. Voice!

 **"Yes?"** What day is it?

 **"April First! April Fools!"** April Fools? What's that?

 **"A day of people pulling tricks on each other!"** Oooo. So, pretty much what I do every day?

 **"Um.. not exactly."** What do you mean not exactly?

 **"Well, Ocean. You're still inside the womb and not kicking on the first spot when the parent that's carrying you wants to make sure that you're ok... And you just kicked them a lot, didn't you?"** Yep!

 _"You're being active today, little one."_ Yea! I'm bored!

 **"You know that they can't hear you! Right?"** Oh. That explains why They had an apple when I wanted chocolate!

_"Ok. Calm down, Little One! You making worried that you might want to come out sooner than you should"_

**"YOU KICKED THEM MORE!!!!"** Yes! As I said, I'm bored!!!!!

_"Little one! What's going on?"_

**"SERIOUSLY! STOP KICKING THEM!"** But, I'm bored!

 **"Then go to sleep!"** I'm not tired!

**"Parent!"**

_"Ok, Little one. I think it's time for a nap."_ I'M NOT TIRED! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

  
_Remember those walls I built_   
_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_   
_And they didn't even put up a fight_   
_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you win_   
_But I never really had a doubt_   
_Standing in the light of your halo_   
_I got my Angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_   
_Every rule I had you breaking_   
_It's the risk I'm taking_   
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_   
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_   
_Baby, I can see your halo_   
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_   
_It's written all over your face_   
_Baby, I can feel your halo_   
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
 _Burning though my darkest night_  
 _You're the only one that i want one_  
 _Think_ I'm addicted to your light

_I swore I'd never fall again_   
_But this don't even feel like falling_   
_Gravity can't forget_   
_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_   
_Every rule I had you breaking_   
_The risk that I'm taking_   
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_   
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_   
_Baby, I can see your halo_   
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_   
_It's written all over your face_   
_Baby, I can feel your halo_   
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_   
_Halo, halo_   
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_   
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_   
_Baby, I can see your halo_   
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_   
_It's written all over your face_   
_Baby, I can feel your halo_   
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_   
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

**"Are you getting sleepy yet.... Aww! You're asleep!"**


	14. Earth Day

_April 22, 2005- Harry_

Today is Earth Day and only just realized now that my boots have been swapped out for "Paternity" boots. Apparently, they've been swapped out since February when I was four months pregnant. I'm six months pregnant and just now noticed this. Still can't believe that I'm only three months, now almost 2 months away from having my little one in my arms. Now that I said that, I'm hoping that she doesn't want to be born this early. I know babies can survive being born this early but, I don't want my little one to have to go through what Babies that are in the NICU have to go through and their families have to. I would still love her even if she was a premie, but I'm hoping that she doesn't want to be an early baby and come today. 

I am currently in Hudson and Rhonda's backyard, which is next door to ours, with Romeo. 

"Uncle Hawwy." I turn to look at Romeo. 

"Yes, little one?" Romeo starts to poke at my stomach. 

"Why is your belly big?" 

"My belly is big because your cousin is in there." 

"Cousin?" 

"Yes. She's in there." 

"She?" 

"Yes, your cousin is going to be a girl." 

"Then why did you eat her?" I really hate pregnancy brain because I forgot that Romeo is almost 2. 

"That's not how Pregnancy works, Romeo." 

"Then how does Pregonage works?" 

"The word is Pregnancy and maybe you should wait until you're older to have this kind of talk." 

"Otay." 

The rest of the day is just me spending time with my nephew, outside, in the backyard, while having my little one kick my organs like punching bags. Can not wait until she's in my arms, hopefully she'll be born heathly. I hope. 


	15. Romeo's 2nd birthday

_May 2, 2005-Harry_

The third family gathering that my Father is at. Romeo's birthday. It's weird to believe that this little man is now 2. My father once again comes up to talk to me. 

"So Harrison!" 

"If you really cared about Romeo, you would go away from me. Right now!" 

"Don't use my grandson against me!" 

"And don't use my marital status to justify why this little one shouldn't exist." 

"Harrison! You're unwedded!"

"You and Mom were unwedded when you two conceived Hudson." 

"You know how much I hate the Sparrows!" 

"Didn't Mom's family not like you until Hudson came along?" 

"What's your point, Harrison?" 

"My point is that if you used my past and other things against me, then I'll do the same. Like I said at the last Family Gathering. You said to me when I told you about my little girl on the way, that I shouldn't even bother talking to you ever again if I chose to keep this baby. I chose to keep this little one, so why are you trying to talk to me if I did what you didn't want me to do?" 

"Well, Harrison, I was joking!" 

"Piss off, Father. I'm not in the mood and if you keep doing this, You will be the reason why I go into Labor and why Ocean is born today. We don't want the 'mistake' to be born on your grandson's birthday, correct?" I walk away with an evil grin while my father just stands there like I punched him in the nuts. 

I hope that this doesn't be a tradition every year, and I hope to solve this issue by the time it's Ocean's first Halloween or so, but so far, it doesn't look good for the near future. 


	16. Mother's Day

_May 8, 2005-Harry's POV_

Today is Mother's day and luckily, It's just Hudson, Harriet, Myself, Cj, and Gracie with Mom today and we don't have to deal with our Father, since he's with his mother for the day. Rhonda, Anthony, and Gil are with their mothers for Mother's day.

The day is normal until we have to bring Mom and Gracie home. I hoped that my father wasn't home when we were bringing them home, but he was home. My Father was standing outside, waiting for my mother and my baby sister to get home. His stare seemed to get deeper when he noticed that I was with them. I try to hide from his sight as best I can do since I'm 7 months pregnant and the bump is getting in the way. I feel Ocean moving around a lot inside. I really hope that doesn't mean that she's ready for her arrival, 57 days early.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom. Hope you had a fun day. We got to go now. Bye!" Hudson drives away fast so that I don't have to deal with another conversion with my father about my little girl.

I hope when my little is born in 57 days, which is really daunting that it's so soon, is born healthy and that she isn't killed at birth by her grandfather of which I'll kill him if he does that. I will not feel bad for killing him if he kills Ocean. This month, besides that it's 2 months until Ocean's born is my last month of working before I go on Paternity leave. I hope that Ocean will not be a mistake and hopefully will fix the relationship that I once had with my father.


	17. Memorial Day/Last day of work

_May 30, 2005-Harry_

Today is the unofficial day of summer and one more day of work for me before I go on Paternity leave. Wow. It's so daunting that in a little over a month, my little girl will be born. I only have four clients to deal with today, and what I can see from my schedule that I only have to deal with two on my last day. 

It's only 3 o'clock and I'm waiting for my last client. When my last client finally arrives, I stop in m tracks. The man standing in front of me is the man that had fucked me before I almost my little one and later found out that he was the man that told Maria to give me that birth control. 

"We meet again. I see that the pill didn't kill that thing in you!" 

"The 'thing' you're referring to is my daughter! Who sent you to kill my little one 4 months ago? James Hook? Jonas Sparrow?" 

"No one sent me to kill it! I wanted to be the one that knocked you up!" What did he just say?

"Excuse me?" 

"I've knocked up the others at least once and you were the last one to knock up but, You were already knocked up when I wanted to do it to you!" This guy has issues! 

"You have issues!" 

"I do not! It was a bet with my friends that I couldn't knock up every Harlot and Seducer in this place and you were the last one I needed to knock up to win the bet!" 

"So, you told my boss to give me that Birth control to kill my little one because you wanted to be the one to get me pregnant? You have issues that need to be checked!" I turn my back on the guy and start to pack up myself when I feel a hand on my mouth, an arm around my throat, and an arm around my waist underneath my stretched marked baby bump. 

"I'm going to fuck you! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!" I struggle to get out of his grasp due to the fact that he's taller than I am and also I'm 7 months and 6 days away from being 8 months pregnant. I bite his hand, in an attempt to get him off me and him not raping me!

"Nice try, preggo!" I feel Ocean start to move and kick violently inside which is not hard to tell from the outside. I try to dig my nails far into the flesh of his exposed arm the best I can do in hopes of him letting me go. 

"Arrgh!" He lets me go and I try to get dressed and pack my stuff the best I can do, and run as fast I can and he starts to chase after me. 

"GET BACK HERE!" I keep running and running until I run into my boss who sees the guy behind me!

"STOP!" The guy stops and tries to grab me. Apparently, Maria must have heard what happened from upstairs because the cops that I didn't realize were right there, arrest him. 

"Ok, Harry, from what just happened. Let's just say that this is your last day before you come back in September. Ok?" 

"Ok." 

"Ok, See you in September." 

"Yea, see you in September." I leave and call Hudson to come and pick me up since He drove me here. 

"Hey, Hudson." 

_"Hey, Har. Aren't you supposed to be with a client?"_

"Yes, but Um, My last client tried to rape me and he just got arrested. My boss heard it and just declared that today is my last day before I come back in September." 

_"Oh my god! Are you and Ocean ok?"_

"Yea, we're both ok. Can you come and pick me up?" 

_"Yea, yea. I'm on my way."_

"Ok, See you then." I hang up the phone and wait for Hudson. 20 minutes go by until I see Hudson pull up with Harriet and Cj in the car. Once I get into the car, I get bombarded with questions. 

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok? blah blah blah blah!" Tears start to form in my eyes because I'm severely overwhelmed by what just happened!

"BOTH OCEAN AND I ARE OK! CAN EVERYONE STOP ASKING ME THAT? PLEASE!" I start to cry more because of almost being raped and everything else that has just happened. Ocean continues to move and kick very violently until I start to rub my stomach to get her to calm down and know that we're ok. 

I hope that this situation doesn't happen again when I go back to work in September because I don't want to deal with that after having a baby! I will seriously kill my rapist without hesitation. I MEAN IT! 


	18. First day of Paternity leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/E4nntVyEoZ4  
> Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

_May 31, 2005-Harry's POV_

Today would have been my last day of work before Ocean's born if what happened yesterday hadn't happened. I'm glad that Maria said that yesterday was my last day instead of today because I don't think I would have wanted to go in to work for two clients.

Currently laying in bed and thinking about what I have to do today with no motivation to do it. I don't want to get up but, I know that if I don't, I'm not going to get up today. While having the thought in mind, I start to rub my bump which wakes up my little one inside and starts to kick very violently.

.-- .... .- - ..--.. _"WHAT!"_

"Looks like someone is awake."

\- .... .- - .----. ... / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / -.-- --- ..- / .-- --- -.- . / -- . / ..- .--. -.-.-- _"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WOKE ME UP!"_

"I know, Little one. So... Should I get up or no?"

-.-- . ... -.-.-- _"Yes!"_

"Why should I?"

.-- . / -... --- - .... / -.- -. --- .-- / - .... .- - / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / -.. --- -. .----. - --..-- / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / --. --- .. -. --. / - --- / -.- . . .--. / -... ..- --. --. .. -. --. / -- . .-.-.- _"We both know that if you don't, you're going to keep bugging me."_

"Damn. Are you sure?"

-.-- . ... -.-.-- _"YES!"_ I try to get up at least 5 times before I fully get up and get something to eat.

After breakfast, I start the laundry. My laundry in particular. I don't really have much laundry since I've been pretty much wearing a plain t-shirt, a cardigan, sweatpants, and my boots when I have to go out but, at home, Slippers. Grantly, I've been wearing this get-up since I found out my little one was on the way on my days off but, been majorly doing it since I started to show. Mainly for it is because that outfit is mainly because nothing else fits right because of the bump. While doing the laundry, there's a knock on the door. I'm home alone so, that means I have to answer the door. I open the door and there's no one there. Weird. I close the door and feel something odd in the air. I waddle back to the laundry room to continue doing the laundry when I hear noises coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell?" I waddle to the kitchen and see everything from the cabinets is now on the floor.

"Did I forget to lock the door?" I waddle out of the kitchen while trying not to get killed with the pots and pans on the floor and check all the doors that lead to outside and check to make sure I locked the doors and go back to the kitchen to clean it up. As I'm cleaning up and putting the items that fell back into the cabinet, the best I can do since I'm only 7, almost 8 months pregnant and this baby bump is a huge pain in my ass right now, I hear the washer going off. Letting me know that the cycle is done. I groan and waddle to the laundry room to grab the items in the washer to put into the dryer and waddle back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. After the kitchen is both cleaned and picked up, my little one starts to move after being so calm the whole time.

"What do you want, Little one?"

.. .----. -- / -... --- .-. . -.. -.-.-- _"I'm bored!"_

"What do you want me to do about it?"

. -. - . .-. - .- .. -. / -- . -.-.-- _"Entertain me!"_

"I can't at the moment."

.-- .... -.-- ..--.. ..--.. ..--.. ..--.. ..--.. _"WHY?????"_

"I still have more things to get done."

-.-. .- -. .----. - / -.-- --- ..- / -.. --- / - .... . -- / .-.. .- - . .-. ..--.. ..--.. ..--.. ..--.. _"Can't you do them later????"_

"Little one, I can't do them later. If I don't do them now, I'm going to go nuts!"

-.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / -. --- / ..-. ..- -. .-.-.- _"You're no fun."_

"Good night, Little one."

.. .----. -- / -. --- - / . ...- . -. / - .. .-. . -.. -.-.-- -.-.-- -.-.-- _"I'M NOT EVEN TIRED!!!"_ I start to rub my bump in a way that will make my little one go to sleep.

-.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. .----. - / -- .- -.- . / -- . / - .- -.- . / .- / -. .- .--. -.-.-- _"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TAKE A NAP!"_

She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying

"Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of her dress  
She says  
"Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says,  
"Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But, I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So, I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

My little one finally falls asleep and I stand there, starting to tear up. I start of possible memories that might happen with my little one and me. I hope to god that I'm still alive and able to see her grow up. I hear the dryer going off while crying. I waddle to the Laundry room while still crying and finish doing the laundry. After that, I just look through the box I have for my little one. All of the ultrasounds I have, the pregnancy I took that lead me to find out that she was on the way and the soundbox with the recording of her heartbeat. 34 days left until she's here in my arms. I still can't believe that this time next year, I'll have a 10-month-old in my arms. I can't wait. 


	19. Father's day

_June 19, 2005-James_

Today is Father's day and my children are spending the day with me, even my youngest son who's expecting. I am really happy for Harrison but, unfortunately, I've been an ass because of who got Harrison pregnant. I didn't really mean it when I told Harrison that he should have given Ocean up for adoption or should have aborted her, or that he should never talk to me again if he kept her. Heck, in my eyes, she isn't even a mistake. She's a blessing. Every time I talk to Harrison, I have the thought of trying to make things right but, when I open my mouth, only insults come out. 

I want to make things right between Harrison and I. He's pushing me away, for a good reason. I really haven't been the most supportive person of his pregnancy, even tho Ocean will be in the world in 15 days. It's hard to believe that soon I'll be a grandfather to a little girl. 

The day goes ok, minus the fact that I made my own pregnant son cry. I tried to make things right but, I went and just insulted him. I really hope that I can make things right with my son before my granddaughter is born. I want to make things right and get our relationship back to what it was before the shit storm. This is only wishful thinking that I hope will happen. 


	20. 4th of July

_July 4, 2005- James_

July 4th, Independence Day. Also, One more day until Ocean is born. Today I'm going to try and make things right between Harrison and I.

"Harrison, can I talk to you in private?"

"Are you going to be insulting to me?"

"No. Can you trust me?" Harrison gives me a skeptical but, overall trusts that I'm not going to insult him.

"What do you want, Dad?" The first time that Harrison has called me Dad since I found out about his pregnancy.

"Harrison, I want to apologize for the last 6, almost 7 months." Harrison gives me a really shocked look because I don't think he expected me to say those words, even though I've wanted to say those words for the last 6, almost 7 months.

"You really want to apologize? Are you doing that because you're really sorry or is Mom forcing you to apologize?" He's doubting me, which I don't blame him.  
"Harrison! I'm apologizing because I am really sorry! Ok! I didn't mean any of what I said to you or about Ocean! I only said anything of that crap because of the man who is half the reason that Ocean was created. I thought that I had to hate both of you because of him. I understand if you don't forgive me but, I wanted you to understand that I only said those insults and those threats because I thought I had to hate you and the baby because of that sparrow." After I'm done, my eyes are prick with tears as I wait for what my expecting son is going to say in response to my apology.  
 _Harry's POV_  
Dad's really sorry? I'm surprised. He's showing real emotion.  
 _"Forgive him!"_ What is that voice?  
 _"For the love of god, Dad! Just forgive him!!"_ Ocean?  
 _"Yes, and no! I am your daughter but, more of what you think I'm going to be wh_ _en_ _I can talk."_ So, you think I should forgive him?  
 _"Do you really want to hold a grudge against him?"_ No.  
 _"Then, forgive him! It'll make family events a lot easier to deal with."_ Yea...  
"Dad.... I forgive you."  
 _James' POV_  
"Dad... I forgive you." Harrison forgives me?  
"Are you sure?"  
"Would you like me to hit you?" I hug my expecting son while trying to not hurt Ocean. I was expecting him to take a while with his answer, but I'm happy I got it now.

Hopefully, I don't let those Sparrows bug me when she comes along. I hope!


	21. July 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last current chapter at the moment

_July 5, 2005- Harry's POV_

The day after the 4th of July isn't all that exciting. Unless You're 9 months pregnant and supposed to have a baby the day after the 4th of July. Yes, Today is supposed to be my due date, but it seems that my little one is very stubborn about being born today. No wonder why Mom said Ocean is as stubborn as I am. I'm hoping that she wants to born without me being medically induced. With me being 9 months pregnant and carrying big, the weight of, well, my pre-pregnancy weight and weight added from the baby growing inside of me, it's getting hard to walk or even stand for longer periods of time without me having to sit down, which sucks when babysitting a three-year-old. Yea, it was my turn to babysit, which might have been bad planning on my part. I kind of thought my little one would have been born by now, but I was wrong.

"'Arry!!!! Catch me!!!" Great. My little sister wants me to chase her, even though she knows that I have a baby in me that's supposed to be born today and that said baby just kicked me.

"'Arry!!!! Pay attention to me!" Gracie was never a whining little girl...until she found out I was expecting, then she became a whining little girl. Gracie became even more of a whining little girl when she found out that Ocean was going to be a girl. Gracie, in the beginning, knew that one day that Cj and Harriet would have kids, She didn't expect me to have kids. So, she thought she would be the only little one that would have my attention, but she was surely wrong when she found she was going to be an aunt. I'm starting to become annoyed with my baby sister, mainly because my little one is being stubborn with wanting to come out!  
"'Arry!!!!" Ok, now she's just being a brat!  
"Grace Juiliana! You know that I still have a little human inside of me and yet you're acting very bratty."  
"But, 'Arry.."  
"No buts! Grace, you are very lucky that I don't just call Dad and have you be with him at his poker game. I'm only babysitting you because 1. It was my turn to babysit, and 2. Because everyone else is busy!" So, stop being a brat and be quiet!"  
"I NOT A BRAT!!" Grace starts to throw a tantrum. I know that I'll have to deal with this when my little one is Grace's age but, right now I can't deal with her. I get up from the couch, waddle up the stairs leaving Grace downstairs, go into my room, close the door, and lock it. Pretty much putting myself in a time out. I start to feel my stomach being stretched a lot and moving because I think my little one is ethier waking up or also throwing a tantrum.  
"What do you want, little one?!?!?"  
.. / .-- .- ... / .-- .- -.- .. -. --. / ..- .--. -.-.-- _"I was just waking up!"_  
"And your point?"  
.-- .... .- / .-- .... .- - ... / ..- .--. / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- ..--.. _"Wha-What's up with you?"_ My little one's movements are mimicking the movements of a crying baby.  
"Little one... I didn't mean it. I'm just annoyed with your aunt right now." I start to cry. Damn hormones! I rub my stomach trying to tell my little one that I'm not upset with her. Of course, I had to snap at a child that's not even in the world right now.

It takes me a while to both stop crying and to realize that my little one fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. I really hate when my baby sister acts like an entitled brat! She's never acted like this with Hudson about Romeo, then again she was only 9 months old when we all found out that Romeo was on the way.

Later, when Dad comes to pick Grace up, he asks how Grace was.  
"She was a brat." Oddly, Dad seems to understand why Grace was a brat.  
After they leave, I crash and decided to take a nap. While taking a nap, I start to dream of my life with my little one, when she decides that she wants to be born.


End file.
